Final Goodbye
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Takes place during 'Better off without us'. Angie and 2-T share an emotional goodbye, and their first kiss. Written for Meg1 on deviantART. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Final Goodbye

**Summary:** Takes place during 'Better off without us'. Angie and 2-T share an emotional goodbye, and their first kiss. Written for Meg1 on deviantART.

**Pairing: **2-T Fru-T/Angela

**Author's Note: ** This story was supposed to be written a couple years ago but laziness coupled with other stuff going on totally put it off. However, there is no excuse, it should have been done _ . Sorry for not getting it done quicker.

Anyway, here tis is xD

xXxXx

My heart was breaking as I watched the butt-uglies gathering all paraphernalia, and various types of equipment.

This was it, the final time we would see our alien friends. Unshed tears burned my eyes as I fought them back, my throat painfully constricting.

Goodbyes were always painful.

Turning my head I sadly watched B-Bop, 2-T, and Do-Wah working away, their expressions stoic, however, their eyes showed sadness and regret.

But nothing was said.

The nostalgia goggles were thick in the Zaps building. I sighed, deciding that instead of standing to go outside and sit by the ocean's edge, clear my mind about the impending leave of our friends. Ignoring the questioning looks being received I slowly walked over to the edge of the deck that overlooked the bay.

Sighing, I pulled my knees to my chest, laying my head on it.

That was when my tears fell; my shoulders were shaking as quiet sobs wracked my body. I didn't want them to leave. Images of the martians filled my head as the tears fully fell.

When a pair of martian hands gently grabbed onto my shoulders my head snapped from its position. However, I did not meet their gaze.

"Hey babe, you doing okay?" 2-T's voice asked in a gentle voice.

I shook my head, still not able to look him in the eyes. I felt my body being pulled as he wrapped his arms around me, his right hand caressing my hair in a soothing manner. I gritted my teeth. _I am not going to cry. I am not..._

"I know you're hurting, we don't want to leave, but we don't want to put you kids in anymore danger." He paused, he placed a hand under my chin forcing my face up, and my eyes would not meet his. "Angie, look at me, babe."

The moment I did I regretted it, the emotionless facade I was trying to display crumbled. Tears fell down my face; sobs escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

Being the one that usually kept my emotions in check was now losing.

2-T's bright blue eyes shone with tears also.

"Oh, babe," He whispered, wiping away the tears that stained my cheek. He looked heart-broken. Leaning my head against his chest we sat there, with no words spoken as we reveled in fond memories and each other's company.

I pulled back, looking 2-T square in the eye. "2-T, I have the insatiable urge to do something..."

"What's that, babe?"

"This," I replied, placing both hands on either side of his face, reaching up, and placing a kiss firmly on his lips. At first he was surprised but within moments I felt his lips mold into mine, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me in closer, deepening the kiss.

We pulled apart moments later, both breathing heavily. 2-T chuckled, "Now that was something I wasn't expecting, babe."

I laughed, "I didn't think I could do it."

"Well, you did." He looked into my eyes, "And I want to do something to you too."

"W-what's that?"

Without a word he leaned in, planting a kiss on my lips. This kiss was long, passionate, and tender before he pulled away. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, toying with my hair as we stared out unto the blue ocean.

The melancholy feeling came back and I sighed. 2-T noticed this and asked what was wrong. "This still doesn't mean that your permanent absence is going to be any easier."

He nodded, "I know babe, but tell you what." He lifted my chin yet again, making me look up at him. "I promise I'll come back and visit."

My spirited felt a little bit lighter; "Really?"

"Yes."

And without a word I pulled him into another kiss.


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
